


Guilty Conscience

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: Robby can't help but feel that he's thrown away his last chance. (Set after Season 2 Finale). Written for the 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020, Day 12, "Twelve Lonely Islands".
Kudos: 6
Collections: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020





	Guilty Conscience

It was stupid, was what it was. Hanging around close to town, like he was practically begging someone to find him. He should just get in the car and drive and drive until he hit the coast then...

Then what? Steal a boat? Race off across the waves until he found a deserted island and live there like that dude with the volleyball in that film?

As daft as hanging around here was, it wasn't as though he had any other options. Not really. And maybe deep down he wanted someone — not the police of course but someone — to find him. Because if they found him it was because they were looking for him, and if they were looking for him it meant they cared.

Everything a car pulled up nearby, Robby couldn't help but look over to see if someone he knew was emerging from the driver's seat. His mom, Daniel, hell even his dad rocking up would tell him something. Each time so far he has been disappointed.

He should hand himself in. It made the most sense out of a bunch of shitty options but that meant prison, probably. A criminal record, definitely. Robby wasn't sure how to deal with any of that. Handing himself in was the right thing to do but as soon as he did, the future that he had dared to dream of having would be shattered. He'd nearly thrown up with relief when he'd read the news that he hadn't killed Miguel and then had thrown up when it sank in that it didn't matter that Miguel had survived against the odds because that part — the fortune, the luck, whatever you wanted to call it — wasn't Robby's doing. He'd caused the harm, had nothing to do with the healing, and a person couldn't just walk away from that and move on with their life.

So maybe he should get in the car and drive until he figured out what else to do but every time he thought about it, he just couldn't leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to every single person who contributed to 12 Days of Christmas and to everyone who read, commented and sent kudos to people writing. Hopefully, see you all again next year :)


End file.
